cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Protection and Liberation of United States
|- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Founder || Left_Behind , Gavsta , LT |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Premier || Specto |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Prime Minister || Currently Vacant |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Members of Parliament || Althebold, Americanus, Biff Hooper, Crimson King, Gears Of War, Keegan, Left_Behind, Lord Tavis, Shokr, Waldo |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Defense || Crimson King |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Finance || Americanus |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Internal Affairs || King Donkey Kong |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of External Affairs || Shokr |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Recruitment || Doogsy |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Trade || Mr. Brownstone |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Minister of Intelligence || Althebold |- | style="background:#00ccff;"|'Strength' (As of 26, March 2008) || *Number of Members: 136 *Total Strength: 1,633,582 *Average Nation Strength: 12,012 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 101 *Score: 6.91 |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | History of PLUS (as of July 07) || History of PLUS |} =PLUS Charter= Preamble: Goals of the Protection and Liberation of United States We, the Citizen nations of the Protection and Liberation of United States (PLUS), realizing the need for greater security and stability in the Cyberverse, do hereby set forth the principles that the Protection and Liberation of United States holds dear as well as the rules and regulations governing this alliance. Only through strict adherence to these principles can the Protection and Liberation of United States contribute to the stability of the CyberNations universe. Article I: Citizenship and Guiding Principles The Protection and Liberation of United States is a Blue alliance. We will not accept any nation that is at war with any other nation. However, if that nation is not part of an another alliance and did not declare the war, that nation has the opportunity to enter the alliance, after peace has been declared or the war expires. If peace is not declared or agreed upon, the alliance has the right to intervene sending in nations to first warn the attacking nation and then to use action, as specified by the Minister of Defense. Currently, The Protection and Liberation of United States requires all new citizens to have their team color be or changed to Blue. The Protection and Liberation of United States will also deny citizenship to people who we think would endanger or bring grief to the alliance. In order to join The Protection and Liberation of United States a nation must post the following information: Leader Name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Nation Resources (the two your nation produces): Nation Team Color: Past or Present Alliances: If the nation is at war (if yes explain): Who were they recruited by (if anyone): Activity (how many times a day will you be on?): I ____________________ of ____________________ swear by all that is dear to me that I have filled out the above information truthfully, and also agree and will abide with the Alliance Charter. X: ____________________ War The Protection and Liberation of United States has a retaliatory strike policy in which no attacks will be authorized unless provoked through means of declaration. The Protection and Liberation of United States will put diplomacy ahead of action in all matters concerning war. Unprovoked attacks by rogue nations will be given one chance to step down and pay reparations to the nations attacked. This will come via Minister of Defense or one of the appointed Lieutenants acting on the Minister’s behalf. The nation will then have 24 hours from the time of declaration to step down. If that nation chooses to continue aggressions the Lieutenants will coordinate war support from fellow member nations. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are to be used for defensive purposes only. No nation within The Protection and Liberation of United States is allowed to fire a nuke without the authorization of the Premier and Parliament. Unauthorized Hostilities Protection and Liberation of United States member nations that declare war without having first been attacked or without the authorization of the Parliament or other governing body will be subject to punitive actions. These can include, but are not limited to censure, paying reparations, and/or expulsion. Any citizen brought to charges has a right to a fair disciplinary hearing in front of the Parliament. Espionage No member nation of the Protection and Liberation of United States may engage in espionage against another alliance. Breaking of this rule is grounds for expulsion. Espionage is defined here as covert intelligence gathering on another alliance by means of posing as a member of said alliance to gain access to restricted areas of their forums. This definition does not include intelligence gathering from public sources such as the main CN forums, or areas of other alliance’s forums which are considered public (no member mask require to view). Article II: Government Positions The Government of the Protection and Liberation of United States is made up of the following branches. Premier The elected leader of the Protection and Liberation of United States, this person serves a four-month term, and can be elected an unlimited amount of terms. He or she has the final say in all things in the alliance. The Premier can be removed by a 75% no-confidence vote, which must be initiated by a Parliament Member. Anyone may be nominated for this position. Each nomination must be seconded. The incumbent is automatically put into the election without needing to be nominated. * Veto The Premier has the power of Veto, however, s/he must consult the Parliament. The power to veto something is very powerful. A veto may be overruled by a poll where majority of citizens that voted/could vote on the bill, vote in favor of the bill (ex: Parliament passes a bill, Premier vetoes, 4/7 of the council vote in favor, bill still passes). * An Absence of Leadership In the event the Premier is unavailable during an emergency, for whatever reason, the Parliament takes on his or her responsibilities until such a time, as it is either no longer needed by circumstance, or the absent Premier returns. In the event the Premier is unable to continue in their duties the Parliament will hold power until an emergency election can be held to replace the Premier. Parliament The Parliament will consist of seven citizens that are chosen through elections. Three members serve three-month terms. These are the Senior Members . Senior Members must have served a two-month term as one of the four Junior Members to qualify. As an alternative, the Candidate can be eligible for nomination if they have been in PLUS for 60 days and are active with a minimum post count of 50 or have held another government position for 30 days (This can be waived at the discretion of the Premier). When the election occurs, the Candidate's nation must have existed in CyberNations for at least 80 days. The Senior Members are the Premier’s official advisors and may give suggestions, advise, and question the Premier. Junior Members must have been a member of PLUS for 30 days at time of the nominations and the candidate's nation must have existed in CyberNations for at least 40 days. The Paliament also has the power to govern the alliance, just as the Premier does in the event described in Article III, Section 1, and Subsection B. Anyone may be nominated for this position. Each nomination must be seconded. Ministries All Ministries are subject to review by the Parliament. The Parliament reserves the right to create and dissolve ministries should the ministry be found inadequate. All ministers are appointed by the Premier for a minimum of three weeks and may remain until a premier decides not to renew their term. The Parliament must approve decisions to appoint and fire. All Ministers have the right to appoint assistants to aid in the execution of their duties. Assistants need not be approved by the Parliament, but maybe removed from office by the Premier. * Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is the head of the Protection and Liberation of United States military. He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. The Minister of Defense defers to the Council and the Premier during peacetime. During Times of war the Minister of Defense outranks the Parliament, and defers only to the Premier. * Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs will deal with internal issues, such as admissions, and elections. With admissions, the Minister is required to perform the correct background check laid out by the Admission Policy. He/She is also responsible for the establishment of new nation aid packages. The Minister of Internal Affairs defers to the Parliament and the Premier. * Minister of External Affairs The Minster of External Affairs handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. The Minister of External Affairs defers to the Parliament and the Premier during peacetime. He or she defers to the Parliament, the Premier and the Minister of Defense during Times of War. * Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance handles all financial matters. He or she reviews all aid requests and determines whether or not they shall be approved. The Minister of Finance defers to the Parliament and the Premier during peacetime, and defers to the Parliament, the Premier and the Minister of Defense during Times of War. * Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for all matters pertaining to the recruitment of new citizens. These duties include in game messaging to ALL new members. In order to fulfill this task, the Minister can enlist the help of other members to message new nations of specific teams. Article III: Ratification and Amendments to the Charter This charter for the Protection and Liberation of United States must be ratified by a two-thirds vote of the general membership. Amendments to the Charter may be proposed by any member of the Protection and Liberation of United States and require either a 5/7 majority council vote to pass or a two-thirds vote of the general membership. In the event the Premier vetoes and proposed amendment it may be passed by a 75% majority vote of the member nations. Article IV: Aid The Minister of Finance is the person who will handle all aid trees and matters dealing with aid within PLUS. If a problem persists within an Aid Tree in which one of the members does not receive there money, a reason must be provided in why the Aid has not gone threw. If no answer is given within a 48 hour time period, an investigation will pursue of the sender and receiver. Within this time that the investigation is underway, the Minister of Finance will discuss with the Premier in action to be taken. The action taken will be done as followed; 1. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 100k-250k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ANA or discontinued from the PLUS alliance. 2. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 250k-500k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ANA and be discontinued from the PLUS alliance along with a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 3. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 500k-1mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ZIed, discontinued from the PLUS alliance, and a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 4. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value greater than 1 mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be perma-ZIed watch along with punishment from the Premier. If the problem is discussed with the Minister of Finance, Premier, and the Receiver, then no action will be taken. =The PLUS Inquirer= Issue 1: PLUS Compound Rebuilt A few weeks ago, the Protection and Liberation of United States' alliance headquarters were taken by surprise. The former PLUS Minister of Finance, the manager responsible for maintaining the alliance's budget and transactions, DawnOfRage, used his Administrator Code and denied the top officials access to the compound. He then set off multiple explosives within the compound killing nearly everyone inside. The amateur bomb technician was unable to secure himself before his incendiary devices detonated, and killed him. As soon as the Premier, Left_Behind, received the dreadful news that his compound he has come to love was utterly destroyed, he sought out a new home. http://i150.photobucket.com/albums/s88/SpectaPhantom/destroyed-house-27-july483.jpg After some consideration, heLeft_Behind decided it was best to build the compound in his own country to prevent another terrorist attack. As word spread to the other Ministers of the dreadful night, they sent heavy reinforcements and engineering support to the new site. When asked what provisions have been made to prevent another "Dawn Attack," Left_Behind said "Ministers will no longer automatically receive the Administrator Code. Only those who have earned the trust to do so, will." Within days a makeshift compound was completed allowing Alliance business to resume as normal. The final details of the newly secured PLUS Alliance Headquarters are being finalized. --''By Specto'' Heroic Medals Awarded Four PLUS Hero Awards were named last week. Mr.Brownstone and Lord Tavis were named to receive them. Mr.Brownstone, also known as "Da Bank" orchistrated the entire Financial System for PLUS. He was a renowned banker and maintained as the Financial Authority until the day of his resignation from the PLUS Alliance. PLUS felt it fitting to honor him with the Loyalty Hero Award. Lord Tavis the Amazing, as he is called at PLUS, served as PLUS Premier in some of the most trying times PLUS had ever faced, including the Parliament weakening as the result of the resignation of many PLUS Ministers. He has served as one of the most loyal men in Protection and Liberation for United States, thus receiving the Loyalty Hero Award. Lord Tavis is also known for his kind and generous donations to PLUS, to form aid for developing PLUS nations. For his greatful generosity, Lord Tavis was bestowed with the Heroic Donor Award. To tie up the ceremony, Lord Tavis was honored with the first Heroic Recruiter Award for his single-handed expansion of PLUS campaign. --''By Specto'' PLUS Snippets Due to the suicide of Dawn a few weeks back, the Minister of Finance and the correlating Parliment seat up were open. Americanus moved from his Minister of Recruitment position to the open Minister of Finance seat, and promoted his Deputy Minister to his former role. The open Parliament placement was then filled by Jayskate after a positive membership vote. The Member of the Month award shall be awarded for December once the new year roles around. Issue 2: PLUS Adds 40! A few weeks ago, PLUS and the allaince the Commonwealth of Great Nations, merged under the name of PLUS. "It was a great undertaking" says Left_Behind, the Primeir of PLUS. Talks for this merger began in late November 2007. PLUS and CGN let members of each other's allaince access to their Allaince Compounds and try to befriend each other. And thats what they did. Once it was finally decided that the merge will happen, PLUS and CGN came up with new Goverment Positions and Goverment Leaders. Smallfrog, CGN leader, will become the Prime Minister of PLUS. Next, the PLUS Parliment was increased to 10 members rather than 7. CGN picked thier Palriment members before the merger, they are the following: Shokr, Doogsy, King_Jason, Alexander_Hess and President Keller. Also, PLUS and CGN agreed that they would each keep three minister jobs. PLUS retained the Ministries of Internal Affairs, Finance, and Defense. CGN gained the Ministries of Recruitment, External Affairs and Trade. On January 1, 2008 at 12:00am, PLUS and CGN offically merged. PLUS' stats skyrocketed. It gained 40 members within a weeks time and jumped passed the 1 million Total Nation Strength milestone. From the PLUS Inquirer to the PLUS members, Congradulations! We applaud your success! --''By Specto'' Graphic of the Week This is the first column of the PLUS graphic art of the week. I chose four contestants and had the alliance vote for which one they liked best. The answer was almost unanimous. By far the fourth graphic won by a landslide with an unheard of 8 votes. The others finished off with a three-way tie between graphics 1, 2, and 3. Thank you and good job to all whose art was accepted smile.gif Credits will be given to: 1. CharimanR of GOLP http://i83.photobucket.com/albums/j312/zrto5191/chairman2md1.png 2. Specto of PLUS http://i150.photobucket.com/albums/s88/SpectaPhantom/ArticfoxSig2.jpg 3. Specto of PLUS http://i150.photobucket.com/albums/s88/SpectaPhantom/Smallfrog-1.jpg 4. --Chase-- of M*A*S*H http://i162.photobucket.com/albums/t256/RockshowDJ/BIG_1copy.png --''By Waldo'' New PLUS Ministry The Ministry of Intelligence was created a few weeks ago. This Ministry was founded on the grounds that as PLUS grows it needs to know the detials of the world around it. The Ministry is to gather infromation from the CN Forums. It is in no way allowed to use the any technique of Spying to gather its infromation. The Palriment and Premier Left_Behind decided that the man that perfectly qualified for this job was Althebold. He is now the Minister of Intelligence and doing a fine job according to Left_Behind. --''By Specto'' PLUS Snippets Left_Behind was crowned Idiot of the Year. PLUS Hits 1.3 Million TNS PLUS Signs a PIAT with NORAD A Chain of Command was Established PLUS Signs a ODP with The German Empire = Treaties = *MADP with Nueva Vida *MADP with Element - Mushi_accords *MAD with M*A*S*H *MADP with Order of the New Dawn = External Links = * Official PLUS Forums * Alliance IRC Channel: #pluscn Category:Alliances Category:Protection and Liberation of United States